They called him demon
by Crest K
Summary: this is a short story detailing the lif of zabuza as told by haku's eyes towards his best freind. It is not in enough form to be poetry but it does lean towards that style.


Author's note: I did not make Naruto or any of the characters involved in it nor did I make any of the details put into it.

They called him demon

He falls to hell with a weapon in his mouth while spilling blood, he falls to hell the way he came into this world.

They call him the demon of the mist.

Before he was old enough to go to the school he was the better of all who resides in it.

They call him the demon of the mist.

The ritual that the village ensued required the graduating class to fight to the death. He slaughtered the whole school before he was even in it. They stop the tradition because of him.

They call him the demon of the mist.

He is at a young age feared by all who know his reputation. He is the true master of the silent kill.

They call him the demon of the mist.

He rises through the ranks and he becomes one of the seven swords men of the village hidden in the mist. He becomes the demon hidden in the mist a master of the silent kill that is matched by no one else.

He is a true demon now.

A boy is left alone on the streets, he is starved and has already killed many, his however in defense. The demon finds the boy and the boy sees his eyes reflected in the demon. The demon makes the boy his tool.

I call him savior.

He trains me thoroughly and I become his master weapon. The ice flash with the demon of the mist.

He is my master.

He disagrees with the way the village is run and he attempts to over throw it. He sacrifices his comrades like pawns on a chess board and fails. He is a disgrace.

He is an outlaw now.

We travel the world amassing funds to make another attempt on the mizukage's life. In this time I wonder what drives him. His theory that only the strongest deserve the right to survive? His honor? Or is it the fact that he will be able to spread more blood than ever before? I wonder what my place will be to him when I am no longer of use as his weapon.

He is my only uncertainty

The blood begins to haunt the very edges of my mind and I wonder when I too will begin to enjoy it. Is it invetible that I will turn into a demon? Haku the demon. He seems to want to turn me into that. He knows that with out a doubt I would kill for him, but it would never bring me any joy.

He is my tainter.

We are hired by a weasel of a man who wants us to stop the completion of a bridge simply so it will continue his tight hold over the people of his land. I feel disgust at the thought of working for such a man. He feels only success at gaining more means to stage a second coup d'état.

They call him a disgracefull mercenary

We are treated with no respect and are treated like pawns to this man. I suggest we leave he just calls grits his teeth and bares it.

The men call him gato's dog.

He finds a challenge and finally he is able to restore his rank. He is no longer a disgraceful mercenary nor is he gato's dog , he is now the old zabuza the demon hidden in the mist. And he is fighting kakashi the copy ninja.

He is finally an honorable man again.

He loses and it starts to boil his blood, yet I can sense in him something that has been missing for years, I sense the starting of a true warrior beginning to consider ways to stop an enemy that has defeated him. I sense that he has found what he thinks of as a new mizukage.

They call him a fallen ninja.

We fight them again I fight one who I met in the forest and formed a connection with, next to him I fight a boy who is close to having our eyes. He fights the girl and he fights the copy ninja. I fight to my complete extent yet I am surprised by the evil chackra that comes from the boy. I lose but in my last seconds I sense him in danger and I become his tool one last time'

He is rutheless.

I am walking up a path of snow and white flowers, he is still fighting below. I watch as the boy talks to him and tears begin to flow for my lost soul. He turns to the weasel no longer a dog nor a demon but an avenging angel, or a repenting one.

He is bloodlust.

He is stabbed by many spears and swords yet he continues the charge towards the weasel. With kunai in mouth he hits the weasel in the throat slicing through and knocking him over the bridge. He asks his mizukage replacement to bury him next to me.

He is gone.

I watch for a few years and I am alone for he cannot enter upon the sacred land that I have trailed to. He is stuck alone, he is not a new demon in hell in his last moments he saved himself from that fate, purgatory is a pitiful fate.

He is alone.

Then in a rush we are brought back into the world of the living to follow the dark agenda of two world hungry cowards who would use shinobi who died nobley and yet still are not permitted to rest. We are sent to fight the living but first we meet again and he is no longer alone.

He is a warrior again…yet now he is beaten and twisted chained against his will.

We meet in battle and he is paired once more against the son of the white fang, it seems fate will have a third battle against these two great men. He pleads that we should lose once again.

Kakashi calls him a true shinobi.

History repeats soon after our will is completely shattered, and I sacrifice myself for the demon in the mist. It is not long after wards that he too is slain yet again.

I do not walk alone.

In his short life zabuza was delighted in blood lust when he could, he did not delight because he was evil, he delighted because it meant that he was still the strongest and he would not fall. In the time that he was a shinobi for the land that was hidden in the mist he was praised as a hero for his constant success as a member of the seven swords men and his control over the silent kill. In the time that I knew him he was a brother to me, the handler to a great weapon, the only one besides my mother who I could count on for all time. Not that he would protect me I did not count on that, but he would never turn on me or betray me for a simple reason. He was always open, unlike father who at the first sign of a kekkai genkai turned murderous to me and my child.

He died stopping a cruel money driven weasel and was brought back again to be used like a dog and disgraceful mercenary yet again. He died yet again in a attempt to stop evil men and restore his honor.

They called him devil. They called him the demon hidden in the mist. They called him a dog. They called him the hero of a village. All the monikers that they have given this man could never bring out the truth of who he was.

No simple title could ever describe my savior my angel in the mist.

They called you the demon hidden in the mist.

I will call you the only thing that will ever fit you. Though these titles would work will not call you these. I will not call you friend, hero, the strongest beast in the jungle, nor the last of a dead breed. I will call you only one things the only two words that could ever describe you.

I call you _**Zabuza Momochi.**_

___In the land of white snow a boy sits under a white covered tree, the creation of his own will. _

_ "Haku get up we're going, quit staring at me and move"._

_ The boy looks up and smiles "where are we going sir"?_

"_Where do you think, this is a whole new jungle."_

"_you cant be thinking…"_

"_but of course, we are off to be the strongest in this jungle, what do we have to fear "Death""?_

_ With that the man laughs and begins to laugh as the boy takes his right full place by his side._


End file.
